36 manières de te dire je t'aime
by Chiikox
Summary: Petit recceuil de Drabbles allant du plus soft au plus explicite. 36 manières de dire je t'aime raconte les différentes manières que Naruto utilise pour ce déclarer à Sasuke. Ou un truc dans le genre x . Bref, NaruSasu, UA, très OOC, lemon, YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde :).

Bon eh bien me revoilà encore avec un nouveau récit. Enfin ce qu'on peut plutôt appeler une première ébauche, ou un essai ^^. Voilà le premier chapitre de « 36 manières de te dire Je t'aime ». C'est un petit receuil de Drabbles sur le couple NaruSasu. Donc voilà, sa va du tout mignon tout soft, au yaoi hard.

Bon et bien plus rien à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture ;D !

**Chapitre 1 : Cours ! **

On a couru. Couru comme des fous, comme des soldats, comme des stars de cinéma ... Putain je suis ridicule. Mais lui sa le fait tellement rire.  
On a couru, on s'est barrés du lycée. Avouons tout de même que ramener des moutons dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ,en pleine nuit et écrire le prénom des pions sur leurs fronts, n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.  
M'enfin c'était son idée ... Ridicule. Mais il me fait tellement rire.

**On a couru comme des dératés. On rigolait, comme des fous. Son rire claire et enfantin malgré ses 16 ans résonnant dans mes oreilles.****  
****On s'est fait balancé par le gros crevard du lycée. Le petit toutou de la C.P.E . On a faillit passé un sale quart d'heure. Mais on a bien rigolé.****  
****On a couru. J'ai rigoler avec lui. Mon rire doux et cristallin un peu trop grave pour mes 17ans.****  
**

On a couru comme deux imbéciles heureux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le sien rayonnant, digne de Colgate.  
Au moment d'arriver devant son bureau, on s'est assis, on s'est regarder. Un regard complice qui signifiait tout et rien à la fois.  
On couru comme une paire de cons. Mon sourire terne et un peu moins large à côté du sien.

**On a couru comme deux fuyards. Son regards d'un noir d'encre profond cherchant le mien chaque fois qu'une pointe de crainte s'insinuait en lui.****  
****La porte s'est ouverte. La C.P.E nous regardait de la pire des manières. Si ses yeux avaient été des flingues, nous serions mort sur le coup.****  
****On a couru comme des prisonniers évadé de prison. Accrochant mon regard bleu azur réconfortant au sien.**

On a couru ma main tremblante dans la sienne.  
Elle a ouvert la bouche. Il m'a attrapé. Il m'a emporter avec lui. J'ai l'ai tout d'abord regardé abasourdis, puis j'ai éclater de rire avec lui.  
On a couru sa main chaude et rassurante dans la mienne.

**On a couru, savourant cette liberté qui s'insinuait en nous, ce vent qui nous fouettait le visage et nos mains liés.**

Puis on s'est arrêté. On s'ait étendu l'un à côté de l'autre. Nos cheveux ondulant doucement avec l'herbe au gré du vent. Le bras et les jambes écartés. On s'est tus. On a regardé le ciel, apaisé. Et puis on a décidé qu'il fallait rentré.

**Le chemin du retour a été calme. Nous étions fatigués, mais nos mains étaient toujours liés. Sur le pas de ma porte, je l'ai pris dans mes bras avec un naturel déconcertant. Il m'a répondus dans un naturel tout aussi déconcertant.**

Et puis tout naturellement nos lèvres se sont trouvés et trois mots en ont émergés.

** Je t'aime Sasuke ...**

Je t'aime Naruto ...

**Ouais, demain on aurait des emmerdes. Mais n'y pensons plus. Vivons au présent.**

Bon et bien j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^. Le prochain sera aussi très soft, mais le troisième sera plus explicite. Merci de m'avoir lu :).


	2. Ecoutes !

« Oh et puis comme je te disais, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire réviser mes examens Sasu-chan ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint évidemment. Il en avait l'habitude. Le dénommé Sasu-chan, 16 ans, jeune adolescent de son état, travailleur surdoué et grand rêveur à ses heures perdues, était encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées.

Naruto, 17 ans, jeune adolescent de son état, fêtard déganté et grand braillard à ses heures perdues, était encore une fois dépité de la perte de réalité totale de son meilleure ami.

Une idée lui vint. Une idée débile, qui le ferait sûrement bien rire plus tard. Oui une idée qui lui ressemblait. Une idée saugrenue, sans queue ni tête. Alors il se lança :

« Oui donc je te disais, il faudrait que tu me fasses réviser mes cours. C'est pour un éléphant de mer qui fait des claquettes.

Rien. Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Alors il continua :

- Oui parce que sans mon bac je ne peux pas me battre contre les supers zombies de l'espace de Transformers.

Toujours rien. Ses yeux était perdu dans le vague. Il recommença :

- Oui et puis les zinzins de l'espaces m'ont demandés de venir les débarrasser d'un nain puant à la gueule enfariné portant un tee-shirt à l'effigie de bob l'éponge vert caca d'oie.

Il était dépité. S'il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, il aurait juré que Sasuke était totalement amorphe.

- Et j'ai mangé un cône en métal avec Léonard Génie Civil, puis j'ai réparer la voiture de Gaston LaGaffe, j'ai secouru un militaire sur une voie de tramway, et j'ai neutralisé les 4 fantastiques.

Il commençait sérieusement à se surprendre. Il ne pensait pas connaître autant de films ou bandes dessinées. Mais Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Après je suis allez sur Mars manger une glace, sur Vénus tirer un coup et me taper une petite bronzette au soleil. Je suis monté sur la lune avec une échelle en étoile et j'ai croisé une girafe bleu qui volait en pétant.

Alors il utilisa son tout dernier recours :

« _Je t'aime_ ».

Et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux se tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Abasourdis il demanda :

- Que-quoi ? Répète ?

- J'ai sauvé les zinzins de l'espace des 4 fantastiques qui chevauchaient une girafe bleue sur mars.

-Mais non, pas sa. Après …

- Ah sa. « _Je t'aime_ ».

Et il se pencha, capturant alors dans un chaste baiser ses lèvres au goûts sucrés.

Oui il l'aimait. Et c'était réciproque.

Et voilà les amis, fin du deuxième chapitre. Je sais c'est court, mais c'est fait exprès ^^.

Une review …?


	3. J'ai Jamais

Coucou le people :D !

Je vous ais pas trop manqué ? Non ? Bon … u_u

Malgré ma longue absence, je reviens avec un troisième O.S. Mais, je n'ai absolument pas tenue ma promesse d'un 3ème One Shot sulfureux. Désouwlé …

MAIS ! A la place, j'ai trouver une autre idée ;) ! Et la vous vous dîtes qu'avec les deux précédents, sa peut pas être pire . Effectivement sa peut pas être pire … J'ai pas mal galéré déjà pour trouver l'idée et ensuite pour la mettre en forme. Je me suis réèllement pas foulée, et j'ai pondue une merde inteplanétaire . !

Ah oui, aussi. Tous ces O.S n'ont aucun rapport entre eux. C'est juste les différentes manières que Naruto utilise pour déclarer sa flamme à sa Sasuke.

Un grand et magnifique merci, à ses fières revieweuses, qui m'ont soutenues, et laissées des commentaires, qui m'ont encouragés à écrire malgré ma flemme ce 3ème O.S :

Guest : Merci à toi, vraiment. Je suis très heureuse que mes petits délires te plaisent et voici donc la suite :) !

HollySparrow : Merci pour tes reviews rigolotes avant tout, et oui effectivement, Naruto à vraiment des idées spaces. Bizarrement je le comprend assez bien xp. Ah ! Une fan de bisous ! Et de rimes en plus ! On a gagner le pompom !

Watachan : Merci pour ta review ;). Et oui … Malgré ma génialitude (*SBAM*) je fais encore des fautes . ! Merci de me prévenir :).

Ah oui, pour Sasuke, non il est vraiment perché dans ce chapitre x).

Boys-Love-Yaoi : Merci pour ta review :). Ah oui, autant pour moi. Merci

**J'ai Jamais …**

Plusieurs heures déjà que les deux amis buvaient en l'honneur de la rupture de Naruto.

« Enfin ! Je l'ai largué cette vieille morue punk.

« A qui le dis tu. Elle sortait avec toi mais me courait toujours après.

« Ah lala. Quelles triples andouilles cette meuf.

Sasuke attrapa la bouteille de Smirnoft et bu directement au goulot. Il retint une grimace. C'est vrai que cet alcool avait un affreux goût de médicament.

Un blanc s'installa durant lequel Naruto alluma une cigarette, et Sasuke repris une grande rasade de Whisky.

Le blond recracha lentement la fumée, les yeux perdus dans les cendres que contenait son cendrier, quand il eut une idée.

« Et si on faisait un jeu ?

« A deux ? Mais sa va être pourri !

« Non non t'inquiète attends. J'en ai un drôle.

Naruto fouilla ses poches avant d'attraper son portable. Il pianota quelques instants avant de trouver l'application du « J'ai Jamais ».

« Bon alors Sasu, c'est hyper simple. Je dis ce qui s'affiche sur mon portable. Si tu l'as jamais fais tu bois pas. Si tu l'as déjà fais, tu bois. Compris ?

« Oui.

« Aloooors. « Je n'ai jamais vomi en public » … Je bois .

Sasuke le regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il prit la parole, arrachant le portable des mains de Naruto.

« Je n'ai jamais … Dormis tout nue dans une autre maison que la mienne. » … Bon, je crois qu'on peut boire tout les deux la non.

Naruto reprit son portable, et ils continuèrent à se le passer aux fur et à mesure des questions. Naruto qui était de plus en plus éméché, ris aux larmes devant l'une des questions :

« Je n'ai jamais été trahis par un travesti. » … Pour ma part jam... Mais ! Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu bois ?!

Sasuke tenant encore moins l'alcool que son compagnon, lui raconta :

« J'ai déjà été trahi par un travesti. C'était Sai. Il s'était déguisé en blond super sexy. Je l'ai chopé et je l'ai sauté. »

Naruto, qui riait depuis le début c'était subitement arrêté aux ''blond super sexy' et s'était carrément figé au '' je l'ai sauté''. Sasuke le fixait, l'air hagard, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de ce rendre compte de ses paroles.

« Mais Sasu . Tu euh enfin … Tu as couché avec lui ?

« Euh ouais. Ah ouais. Ouais ouais c'est sa.

« Je serais jamais ton premier sa veut dire ?

« Si sa peut te rassurer, je l'ai pas embrassé.

Naruto le regarda ébahi, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de l'entraîner dans un long baiser tendre et langoureux.

«C'est moi le premier maintenant ! Je t'aime Sasuke.

« Sa compte sous le coup de l'alcool ?

« Sa dépend si j'ai envie de m'en souvenir demain matin ou pas.

Répondit-il dans un grand sourire.


End file.
